scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo (Remix)
''Scooby-Doo (Remix) ''is a fan-made remake of the 2002 Warner Bros. Film Scooby-Doo with some extra twists. Plot The members of Mystery, Inc. solve the case of the Luna Ghost at the Wow-O-Toy Factory till the mystery get deeper until a fan of Mystery Inc. named Kevin comes to help and stop the Luna Ghost in its tracks. However, long-time friction between Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley finally boils over and the gang breaks up, leaving Shaggy Rogers and his dog Scooby-Doo heartbroken. Kevin on the other hand was devastated, upset and angry that this happened cause he's been a fan of them for a long time and then it came to this. Shaggy and Scooby try to comfort him and he does smile but it couldn't erase the broken heart and anger inside him. Two years on, Shaggy and Scooby are invited to solve a mystery on the popular resort Spooky Island, owned by Emil Mondavarious. Shaggy asks Kevin to join them and he approved it right away. At the airport, the five members of Mystery, Inc. unexpectedly reunite. Fred has become a popular celebrity, Velma works for NASA, and Daphne has undertaken martial arts to avoid being kidnapped again. However, while Shaggy and Scooby are thrilled with the reunion, the other three refuse to work with each other making Kevin reminisce the tragedy two years back and his anger begins to boil bit by bit. On the flight over, Shaggy falls in love with a girl named Mary Jane, who loves Scooby Snacks, but is allergic to dogs. Upon arriving at the island, the gang meet Mondavarious, who claims the visiting tourists have been cursed into a brainwashed state. Velma attends a ritualistic performance hosted by N’Goo Tuana and his henchman, Zarkos, a famous luchador. N’Goo claims the island was once ruled by ancient demons til Mondavarious built the resort, and they plot their revenge. Due to a misunderstanding when talking to a local voodoo priest, Daphne, Shaggy, Kevin and Scooby venture into the resort’s ghost ride, meeting Fred and Velma inside, where they split up to look for clues. Fred and Velma come across a strange school designed to educate inhuman creatures about human culture, while Daphne discovers a pyramid-shaped artifact called the Daemon Ritus. The gang flee to the hotel, but an army of demons attack, kidnapping Fred, Velma, Mondavarious and other tourists, while Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Kevin and Mary Jane escape. The next day, the remaining members of Mystery inc along with Mary Jane and Kevin split up to find Fred and Velma but once Daphne told Shaggy, Scooby and Kevin to go search in a different route with discipline, Kevin picks up a small and throws at the back of Daphne's head in anger. Until then, Daphne is captured by Zarkos, while Shaggy and Scooby learn the tourists are possessed by the demons. They run into Mary Jane, but Scooby realises she is possessed too. Shaggy and Scooby argue, but the latter falls down a hole into an underground chamber, where Shaggy finds a vat of protoplasmic soul of everyone captured. Shaggy frees Velma and Fred souls and Kevin freed Daphne’s but does it in a way of his heartbreak. Velma discovers the demons can be destroyed by sunlight, but Fred and Daphne become trapped in the wrong bodies until the Daemon Ritus corrects it. The gang come across the voodoo priest, who explains the demons’ ritual will allow them to rule the world for the next ten-thousand years when a pure soul is offered as a sacrifice, namely Scooby. Mondavarious is revealed to be the leader of the demons. Thinking of a plan, Shaggy steps up with courage determined to save Scooby but Kevin steps in and tells Shaggy that he's tagging along with him saying that he's the only one that cares about his friends. The three members looked confused and Fred asked Shaggy why Kevin is acting this way ever since they got here. Kevin suddenly blows up in front of the three making them back up in fear saying that they left him heartbroken two years ago. Shaggy has been hiding for so long that he to decided to spill it out in a calm relaxing manner. Fred tries to apologize to him but Kevin denies it and says to them that he's not going to be apart of any plan until they learn how to get along with each other and storms off running to find Scooby along with Shaggy saying that friends don't quit he catches up to Kevin to hatch his plan leaving Velma, Fred and a teary Daphne behind. The two plot a trap to defeat the demon cult, but it fails, and Mondavarious sucks out Scooby’s soul using the Daemon Ritus. Shaggy tackles Mondavarious, revealing he is a robot, piloted by Scooby’s estranged nephew Scrappy-Doo, abandoned by the gang years ago due to his egotism. Using the absorbed souls of the tourists, Scrappy transforms into a monster and tries to kill Shaggy and Scooby. Suddenly the remaining three feeling sorry for what they did, go up to Scooby telling him not to tell Kevin that they're here to help cause they want to surprise him. Daphne battles Zarkos, kicking him into the ritual chamber where the demons are exposed to sunlight and die. Shaggy rips the Daemon Ritus from Scrappy’s body, freeing the souls. The real Mondavarious emerges from a prison cell, claiming Scrappy replaced him two years ago for his plan. Kevin, Scooby and Shaggy come out and tells the audience the whole story. Shaggy tried to explain but as a true fan, Kevin steps in tells them with a smile. During his explanation, Velma, Daphne and Fred come up and Kevin gets angry again. Shaggy and Scooby stopped him from running off and shaggy pushes him gently to the others. Kevin walks up to them asking what they want. Velma leans down to him and told him they want to apologize again. Kevin nearly denies it but Fred stops him saying that she means it. He says to Kevin that they may fight but it doesn't mean they can't still be friends and they always care about each other. Kevin was still a little heartbroken but Fred and Velma hugged him to make it alright. The gang then looked to Daphne who is feeling teary again worried that Kevin might not trust her again. Kevin with a smile opens him arms and Daphne rushes to him and returns the hug and the gang is back together again while Scrappy, N’Goo, and Zarkos are arrested. Category:Scooby-Doo Movie Category:Remake of scooby doo Category:Remakes